


First Time Kiss

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: First Kiss, Germany area, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Chris kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A story for [picfor1000](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/), inspired by the first popslash_flash challenge. Thanks to jewelianna for the speedy beta! [Originally published March 2006](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/410030.html).

_The first time Lance kissed Chris, he was 17 years old and they were staying in a crappy hotel somewhere in Germany._

It was the week of Halloween, not that anyone in Germany even knew what Halloween was, and the guys had decided they needed to party. They had carved silly faces into several pumpkins, they had sweets, and most importantly they had booze.

They dressed up, because what was Halloween without costumes? To everyone's surprise (or maybe not) Joey dressed up as Superman. Chris was a pirate with an eye patch over his left eye. Justin couldn't decide on a costume and finally put a cowboy hat on his head. JC wore something pink with lots of frills. No one dared to ask, but Chris called him _princess_ behind his back.

Lance, since JC had decided that he was in charge of Lance's costume, ended up with beautifully made up eyes and ruby red lips. "You really think that's a..." he started, tugging self-consciously on the tight fitting green shirt JC had "found" in Justin's suitcase.

But JC made a non-committal sound, circled around Lance, tugging here and there, and ran his hands through Lance's artfully spiked hair. Lance felt like a clown and he probably looked it, too.

"Beautiful," JC said when he was done and Joey whistled appreciatively, patting Lance's shoulder. Lance blushed and glanced at Chris, who came out of the bathroom a bottle of beer in his hand.

Chris stared back at him and for a fraction of a second Lance thought he saw something in Chris's eyes. Something that almost looked like longing, but then Lance blinked and it was gone. Whatever _it_ was.

The party pretty much started with Justin jumping in front of Chris and snatching the bottle out of Chris's hand. He immediately raced off with Chris right on his heels. Justin held the bottle high over his head in attempt to hold it out of Chris's reach, but all he accomplished was spilling most of the beer all over the room.

When Chris finally managed to tackle Justin to the ground, crowing in victory as he snatched back the bottle from Justin's grip, there was only one sip left, which he drank with much gusto.

"Fucker," Justin gasped from underneath Chris. Chris grinned down at him, his eye patch high on his forehead.

"That's Mr. Fucker to you," Chris replied as he attacked Justin's side, tickling him.

Lance turned and got himself a bottle of beer. He didn't really need to see Chris on top of Justin. He knew there was nothing between Chris and Justin. It still hurt, though. Instead he listened to Chris's screeching voice and Justin's laughter turning into hiccups, while he drank his beer in two large gulps.

Joey looked at him sympathetically and replaced his empty bottle with a new one and another one after that. Not even an hour into the party, Lance was utterly shit-faced. He leaned heavily on JC, who had his arm around Lance's shoulders, steering him in the direction of the door.

"Where are we going?" he slurred.

"We're going to your room."

"But I want to party!" Lance pouted.

"Yes," JC said, holding him steady, "we're going to party in your room."

"Cool," Lance replied, his gaze shifting to Chris. "Chris! You coming, too?"

Chris smiled his big goofy smile that always made Lance feel all warm and gooey inside. He nodded, wrapping his arm around Lance's waist. "No chance I'd miss it."

Lance snuggled closer to Chris and they made it to Lance's room. They must have lost JC on the way, because when Chris shut the door it was just them. Not that Lance would have noticed or cared if JC were still with them. He only had eyes for Chris.

"You smell nice." He was still hanging onto Chris, his nose pressed into Chris's neck, inhaling deeply. "So nice, like gummy bears and beer." Which, in Lance's current state, was the best smell ever.

Chris chuckled. "You're a freak."

"But it's the truth!" Lance insisted and then, because it seemed like a really good idea, he licked Chris's throat. "But you don't taste like it," he mumbled, his lips still pressed to the warm skin of Chris's neck. He was kind of disappointed, because gummy bears were really great. He loved gummy bears.

He felt Chris shudder and Lance leaned back so he could look at Chris. "Chris?"

There it was again. The same thing he'd seen in Chris's eyes before. It was enough to sober him up. "Chris?" Lance repeated and opened his mouth to add a _What's going on?_ , but instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chris's.

  
 _The first time Chris kissed Lance, he was 25 years old and it was right after Lance had kissed him._

Lance's green eyes were big and glassy from the alcohol, but also full of desire. The red lipstick was smudged as if they had shared more than just one brief kiss that didn't even involve tongue. He looked debauched, in a Lolita sort of way, and that image didn't make Chris feel less like a dirty old man.

"Lance," he said, swiping his thumb over Lance's lower lip and smudging the red even more. He felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in his chest. It was a crazy situation and it almost felt like an episode of the _Twilight Zone_. But it was Halloween, after all, and therefore it shouldn't be so surprising.

Lance tensed and Chris felt him pull away, but Chris tugged him closer, one hand on his hip and the other cupping Lance's face, thumb still resting on Lance's lip.

"JC was right," Chris whispered, "you are beautiful." And then he leaned forward, tongue flickering over Lance's soft red lips until Lance opened his mouth.

  
 _The first time Chris and Lance kissed each other, they were on the verge of becoming pop stars and it was the beginning of so much more._

  



End file.
